


i will never get used to you

by Dresupi



Series: But This is Not the End [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Mild Smut, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, POV James Potter, Pregnancy, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The muggle alarm clock was supposed to be a gag gift, but James found a use for it.





	i will never get used to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts).



> December 28 - Established couple, we didn't make it till midnight, but we set an alarm to wake up and kiss each other
> 
> This was supposed to be a G rating, but naughtiness ensued, so here we are. M rating. 
> 
> Title is a lyric from 'Never Stop' by Safety Suit.

“Goodnight, darling…” Lily mumbled, pressing her lips to James’ cheek before falling unconscious on the pillow.  

“G’night…” he said, a smile tugging at his lips as his eyes flitted over to the clock.  Twelve past seven. A bit earlier than the last few nights even. 

He supposed that growing a small human person in ones’ body was cause enough for the lethargy Lily was displaying as of late.  She was usually snoring before eight o’clock and James had adjusted his schedule so she didn’t have to sleep alone.     

A baby.  He and Lily were having a baby.  He couldn’t help but grin every time he thought about it.

He rubbed his hand over her still flat stomach, amazed at the potential growing there.  A son or a daughter.  He didn’t care which, he was elated.  

And it was true that it wasn’t the best timing.  But when  _ was _ the best time to start a family, really?  Probably not during a wizarding war, but hindsight was twenty-twenty, was it not?  

He checked the setting on the muggle alarm clock Lily had gotten him for Christmas. It had been somewhat of a gag gift, something she got him because it was honestly a very ‘Dursley’ gift and so unlike James that it was laughable.   But it really  _ was _ getting some use not even a week later.  

He intended to wake them both before midnight so they could ring in the new year with a kiss the same way as they had the year previous.  Without the alarm clock, it would have been hopeless.  So he really should send old Vernon a thank you note for inspiring the ludicrous purchase.   

James pressed his lips to Lily’s forehead, snickering slightly at the annoyed sound she made as she rolled over.  

“James…  _ honestly _ .  Not  _ now _ …”  

“Apologies, my darling,” he whispered in the sweetest tone he could muster, wrapping his arm around her middle and spooning himself against her back.  “I didn’t mean to wake you…” 

She hummed and pressed herself back against him.  “Maybe when we wake up… we can expand on this...” she acquiesced.  

“Only if you feel up to it… up to  _ expanding _ , I mean.”  The innuendo dripped from the words.

She hummed once more,  already settling back down, her fingers lacing with his and tugging at his heartstrings with every endearing movement.  Her red hair was spread across the pillow, cascading in a waterfall of auburn.  

It was a good thing she couldn’t read his thoughts.  Because she’d be rolling her eyes at him in that way she had.  The way she always did when he waxed poetic about her.  

As if he could help it.  She was a vision of beauty and he wouldn’t hear of anyone saying otherwise. And somehow, the goddess she was had allowed him to love her and if that didn’t merit pure sonnets and verse in her honour, then he didn’t know what did.  

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I can tell it’s pure saccharine, so stop it,” she muttered.  

He chuckled and lay down beside her, snuggling up flush against her back and inhaling the scent of her hair.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Evans.  I was just trying to decide how to lay down because your bony arse is going to bother me no matter where I am.”  

“Save the sweet talk for later, James…” she murmured.  “S’time to sleep now.”

Of course, now he  _ was _ bothered in the best kind of way, thinking about her decidedly- _ not _ -bony arse.  

It was going to be a long night indeed.        

* * *

The alarm was a jarring sort of sound.  But he supposed it would have to be.  To wake someone such as a Vernon Dursley from sleep for their boring jobs with drills and… dirt.  Whatever nonsense it was.  

He blinked at first, almost frightened at the sound before his groggy brain put two and two together.  

Lily was sound asleep still, even though the alarm clock was screeching away on the nightstand.  

He reached over to turn it off, panicking for a moment when it wouldn’t stop, but then he somehow hit the correct part and it was silent in the bedroom. 

His ears rung as he leaned down to kiss the shell of Lily’s ear.  

His bothersome problem had not abated in the middle of the night, but he wasn’t about to hold her to a half promise she’d made while exhausted.  

But he  _ would _ like to ring in the new year with a simple kiss if he could.  

“Lily?” he whispered, kissing her ear again.  

She stirred, turning in his arms and wriggling up against his ‘problem’ in the process.  “Oh, hello…” she purred.  The little minx was awake the whole time, probably shaking with laughter at his ill-fated first attempts to quiet the alarm clock.

She continued rut against him, however.  It was only seconds before  _ all _ was forgiven.   

He dropped his head to her shoulder with a groan.  “Hello…” he replied, unable to stop his hips as they canted slowly against her.  

“I don’t see you complaining about my ‘bony arse’ now…” she teased.  

“Your arse isn’t bony, and you know it, Evans…” he managed to rasp, even as she rolled slightly on the bed, onto her back as both her legs were propped up on his hip.  This gave him prime access to an area he’d grown particularly  _ fond _ of.  

“Happy New Year, James…” she breathed, reaching down to guide his hand to her knickers.  

“Happy New Year,” he murmured in reply, tugging the scrap of cotton aside.  He pushed up on his hands so he could reach her, moving his hips until they were bracketed nicely between her thighs.  He kissed her lips with molten hot passion.  It made her gasp and rock up against him.  

“And many, many more…”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me for that last line, this is part of my fix-it-universe, I promise!
> 
> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some in the comment box? <3 <3 
> 
> Pretty please?


End file.
